Mío ¡No, mío!
by Once L
Summary: Viñeta. - Ahora resultaba que a ambos les gustaba, senpai. - Aomine/Kasamatsu y Kise/Kasamatsu. .Shonen Ai.


**Titulo: **Mío. ¡No, mío!

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket.

**Personajes: **Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryota. Kasamatsu Yukio, también.

**Género: **Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Leve Shonen Ai. Triangulo amoroso: Aomine/Kasamatsu & Kise/Kasamatsu.

**Resumen: **Ahora resultaba que a ambos les gustaba, senpai.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no es mío, es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**25/10/12.**

—Oye, Kise...

Aomine mira al rubio sin dejar de jugar con el balón de básquet entre sus manos al estar sentado en el suelo del gimnasio de Kaijo al estar ahí de visita, atrayendo la atención del mencionado que está a unos cuantos pasos más allá, entrenando.

—¿Sí? —voltea a verlo, esperando a ver qué le dice.

Quizá que está aburrido o algo así, pero para su sorpresa no es eso lo que le dice sino algo más... extraño y complicado, algo que jamás esperó escuchar de su parte.

—Tu senpai es muy interesante. —le dice.

—¿Eh?

La vista de Kise va hacia donde él mira, siendo nada más ni menos que a Kasamatsu-senpai unos metros más allá al explicarle algo a los demás por los movimientos y expresiones que hace.

—Me gusta. —confiesa el más alto con una media sonrisa al no poder dejar de ver al capitán que desde su encuentro un par de semanas atrás ha atraído su atención e interés al enfrentarlo sin temor ni dudas durante su encuentro.

Ahora lo sabe, Kasamatsu Yukio es diferente a los demás jugadores y personas, y eso en sí le gusta, le atrae.

Pero el rubio sabe que esas palabras y sobre todo esa mirada que Aominecchi le dirige a su senpai no es nada bueno.

—¡Aominecchi! —protesta indignado al mirarle y acercarse a él—. ¿Y ahora qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Ahora también me vas a quitar a senpai como hiciste con Kurokocchi?

—¿Hah? —él alza una de sus cejas confundido y lo mira—. ¿Desde cuándo es _"tu"_ senpai? Y… ¿qué tiene que ver, Tetsu con esto? Te recuerdo que él era mi luz, y no tuya.

—¡Pero…! —al escuchar eso, Kise hace un puchero pues no puede contradecirle. Tiene razón, Kurokocchi nunca fue suyo en ningún sentido, ellos sólo eran amigos pero eso no le quita la idea y sensación de que Aominecchi se lo apropió y lo tomó como suyo—. ¡Aun así...!

—Nada, Kise... —suspira y se pone de pie quedando frente a frente—. Volviendo al tema, hasta donde yo sé, senpai no es tuyo y tampoco están saliendo, ¿o sí?

El rubio se queda callado pues no tiene nada que decir. Es cierto, Kasamatsu y él no están saliendo...

... todavía.

—Sí, eso pensé. —Daiki sonríe presuntuoso, entrecerrando tranquilo sus ojos.

Pero eso es todo lo que Kise necesita para reaccionar y no dejar las cosas así.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai me gusta, Aominecchi! —le aclara con una expresión seria y sus ojos afilados. Lo dice en serio. Le gusta y mucho.

—¿Sí? —hace una pausa, agregando después—. Pues a mí también.

Los dos se miran fijamente, tratando de leer la mente del otro.

Los dos dicen la verdad. Tanto a Kise como a Aomine les gusta Kasamatsu, ¿pero qué harán? ¿Cómo aclararán ese enredo?

Sólo hay una salida y es el jugador estrella de Touou quien sonríe primero.

—¿Me pregunto a quién elegirá senpai, Kise? ¿A ti o... a mí?

El número 7 le corresponde el gesto y también sonríe presuntuoso. Esto es guerra.

—La respuesta es obvia, Aominecchi... a mí.

—Hn. —el otro se ríe—. Pues ya lo veremos.

El aura tanto azul como amarilla de ambos choca con la misma intensidad, preparándose para la batalla en la que se enfrentarían. Esta vez, ninguno de los dos iba a renunciar a Kasamatsu.

_"¡Te ganaré, Kise!"._

_"¡Nunca, senpai es mío!"._

Y con esta resolución y fuerza es que ambos empezaron a acosar y perseguir al capitán de Kaijo con el único objetivo de hacer que accediera a salir con ellos y después, eligiera a uno de los dos. La persona que senpai en verdad quería.

Claro que las cosas no serían como Aomine y Kise pensaron en un principio, Yukio no iba a soportar ni permitir las locuras y sobre todo los hostigamientos de este par, los metería en cintura por la fuerza si hacía falta para que aprendieran a comportarse y dejaran de avergonzarlo con las tonterías que le decían cada que se acercaban a él o la forma tan descarada en la que trataban de robarle un beso o abrazarlo a la menor oportunidad.

¡Dios! Gracias a esto, ya no sabía ni qué decirle al entrenador o cómo mirar a los demás miembros de su equipo que simplemente observaban estas escenas que se habían vuelto tan cotidianas en Kaijo.

Con esto, lo único que el par de idiotas iban a conseguir es que él los terminara matando. Eso y nada más porque no iba a elegir a ninguno de los dos ni a corresponder ninguna clase de sentimientos que decían tener por él.

¡Faltaba más!

Claro que ni Kise ni Aomine se iban a rendir tan fácilmente, no hasta que alguno de los dos tuviera a senpai por lo que esto sin duda alguna iría para largo.

**Fin.**

* * *

¿He dicho ya que me encantan los triángulos amorosos que implican como centro a Kasamatsu Yukio? No, pues eso mismo sucede. ¡Me encantan!

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano, nos vemos ;)


End file.
